


Welcome Home Surprises

by BuckytheDucky



Series: Operation: Write for Jackiiiiieeee~ [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M, PWP/Plot What Plot, just all the sex, literally no plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-08 01:08:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10374411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuckytheDucky/pseuds/BuckytheDucky
Summary: Okay, so maybe this isn’t what Steve expected when he came back from a mission with SHIELD, but Bucky can absolutely defend himself against any and all accusations of impropriety with the simple answer of:Well, this wasn’t exactlylegalseventy years ago when I wanted to do this, so I just couldn’t help myself.Then again, Steve isn’t exactly complaining, so Bucky holds off on the explanations, even as he hears the rest of the team laughing and catcalling, and he drags Steve out of the common area and toward the elevator.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday, my dear Jackie~

Okay, so maybe this isn’t what Steve expected when he came back from a mission with SHIELD, but Bucky can absolutely defend himself against any and all accusations of impropriety with the simple answer of: _Well, this wasn’t exactly_ **_legal_ ** _seventy years ago when I wanted to do this, so I just couldn’t help myself._ Then again, Steve isn’t exactly _complaining_ , so Bucky holds off on the explanations, even as he hears the rest of the team laughing and catcalling, and he drags Steve out of the common area and toward the elevator.

Per the rules set forth by Natasha, Bucky keeps his hands to himself – mostly – on the ride up two levels. He keeps a grip on Steve’s wrist, sure, but his other hand doesn’t slide down his boyfriend’s pants, so that’s a point in his favour. He swears JARVIS is making the lift move slower, but as he can’t prove it without asking aloud, he stays quiet and waits as patiently as he possibly can. Finally, the doors slide open with a soft _ding_ , and Bucky drags Steve out of the elevator. Their quarters are spotless, no clothes on the floor or dishes in the draining rack by the sink. Steve laughs at Bucky’s impatience, but his chuckles cut short when Bucky pushes him against the wall as soon as the front door closes; he immediately crowds close, his front pressing tight to Steve’s, and captures his boyfriend’s mouth with his own. The kiss is graceless ( _almost two entire weeks, okay?_ ) and hard, and Bucky’s fingers deftly unhook Steve’s belt, slipping the strap of leather from the loops and letting it fall to the floor with a clatter. As much as Bucky loves how Steve looks in the skin-tight suit, _this_ is even better: A pair of khakis that somehow hide how utterly delicious his ass is, a snug T-shirt that does _nothing_ to conceal the hard muscle, a pair of snug black boxer-briefs that join the rest of the clothes on the floor.

It isn’t long before Bucky is dragging a naked, flushed Steve toward the bedroom; their journey is repeatedly interrupted by the fact Bucky can’t stop ducking in, tasting Steve’s lips over and over again. The second he's able to, he pushes Steve down to lay sprawled on his back, and the stark contrast between dark, rumpled sheets and smooth, golden skin is enough to make Bucky nearly come right then. He forces himself to take a steadying breath before allowing his fingers to trail over the expanse of flesh bared to his eyes. A sweet, rosy flush is working itself down from Steve’s face to spill onto his chest; Bucky leans forward and darts his tongue across a dusky pink nipple, and Steve bites back a moan. But Bucky wants to hear those noises, wants to hear everything Steve will give him, so he does it again. And again. His mouth nips, sucks, and teases its way further south until his chin nudges against Steve’s hard, leaking cock. With a devilish grin, Bucky bites at the thin skin stretched across perfect hip bones, relishes the way Steve loses control of the sounds he's making. Each low groan and whisper of Bucky’s name eggs him on; he wraps a hand around his dick to take the edge off of his need as his lips encircle the head of Steve's cock. The taste, the weight, the smell… It's all so familiar, something he's known since they were teenagers still fumbling their way through awkward, nearly-silent rolls between the sheets in their tiny apartment, taking care to not alert their neighbours of their activities. He gets to work, lowering his mouth along the shaft until he can feel the tip in the back of his throat. Steve stays as still as he can, but his hips betray him with little twitches and jerks as Bucky swallows and hums. Before long, _too soon_ , Bucky pulls away, wipes his mouth, and shifts until he's straddling Steve’s waist. His flesh hand pinches Steve’s nipples, drags teasingly over the skin, as his other hand reaches back. He _maybe_ moans and curses louder than necessary as he opens himself up, but the way Steve’s eyes darken, the way the blue gives way to the black of his pupils dilating, makes him not care about sounding like an actor in a porno.

When he removes his hand, bracing it against his boyfriend’s shoulder, Steve takes over; his hands grasps Bucky’s hips tight enough to bruise, and he guides Bucky until his cock is sliding inside in one fluid, swift move. Bucky gasps, groaning _Fuck, Steve_ as his head falls back, no longer able to focus on anything other than the hard length deep in his ass, the heat of where their bodies are connected, the fact that Steve, his beautiful Stevie, is fucking up into him with as much force as possible. Bucky meets him thrust for thrust, rolls his hips and digs his nails into Steve’s chest; the sound of skin slapping against skin and the feel of his cock bouncing against Steve’s belly is too much – he gets a hold on his dick, stroking, wrist twisting at the top, until he's coming in long stripes all over Steve. With a graceful move, Steve twists until Bucky is on his back; they haven't separated at all, and Steve continues snapping his hips forward, balls slapping against Bucky’s ass. His thrusts lose rhythm, become more desperate as Steve chases his own orgasm; Bucky can feel the moment Steve comes, his cock pulsing, leaving hot splashes inside of Bucky.  

Steve presses a gentle kiss to Bucky’s lips before pulling away, flopping onto the bed beside him. Bucky immediately curls into Steve’s side; no one ever believes Steve when he says that Bucky, former HYDRA assassin, is a major cuddler, but that's okay - it isn't really anyone else's business. He buries his face into Steve’s neck, breathing in deeply.

“I hate when you're gone so long, especially when I'm not there to keep your ass outta trouble.”

“That's why I leave all the stupid with you.”

“I love you, punk.”

"Love you, too, Buck.”

 


End file.
